Between truth and lie, I lose control
by LunaticStar
Summary: Neue Auflage der Fanfiction!rnTragisch wie das Leben laufen kann, wenn man nur einen Moment unachtsam ist.rnSlash


Hermine verbrachte diesen späten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek und machte die Hausaufgabe für Professor Snape.

Sie war alleine, denn Ron und Harry waren dabei sich auf die bald beginnende Quidditchsaison vorzubereiten.

Später würden sie zu ihr stoßen und abschreiben wollen, was sie dann nach dem üblichen hin und her zulassen würde.

Sie seufzte und sah von ihrem Buch auf, aus welchem sie eine Liste von Zutaten abschrieb.

Sie sah sich in der Bibliothek um, wie immer war sie leer. Nur wenige Schüler saßen an den Tischen und machten Hausaufgaben.

Viele Schüler hielten es anscheinend nicht für nötig.

Draco Malfoy betrat die Bibliothek, er war allein, denn er wollte in aller Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben erledigen, ohne von Crabbes und Goyles Schmatzgeräuschen und dem Tratsch von Pansy abgelenkt zu werden.

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen Pansy loszuwerden, Crabbe und Goyle hatte er einfach einen Auftrag erteilt und die Zwei waren dabei ihn ohne große Fragen auszuführen.

Just in diesem Moment waren sie unten am Quidditchfeld und sabotierten das gryffindorsche Training.

Er streifte durch die Gänge, obwohl er genau wusste wo er finden würde, was er suchte.

Doch als er an besagter Stelle ankam musste er feststellen, dass das Buch nicht dort war.

Er seufzte leise.

Hoffentlich ist es nicht verliehen, dachte er und ging hinüber zu Madam Pince.

Diese Blickte missmutig von ihrer Zeitschrift auf als er sich vor ihr räusperte.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte sie.

„Ich suche Tausend und ein Zaubertrank, es steht nicht im Regal. Ist es gerade in der Ausleihe?"

Madam Pince sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser an als wollte sie sagen ‚Dafür störst du mich beim lesen?' und schlug ein Buch auf.

Mit dem Finger flog sie über die letzten Seiten und sah dann wieder auf.

„Nicht verliehen. Das Buch befindet sich noch in der Bibliothek."

Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt und sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift zu.

Er räusperte sich noch einmal.

Madam Pince sah genervt zu ihm auf.

„Was denn noch, Junge?"

„Können sie mir sagen wer das Buch hat?", fragte er mit entschlossener Stimme, von ihr würde er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Vermutlich dieses Mädchen mit dem buschigem Haar. Sie hat gefragt wo sie es finden kann und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich hab zu tun", damit widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Lesewerk.

Zufrieden über diese Information machte er sich auf die Suche nach Granger. Woher er wusste das es Granger war?

Die Beschreibung passte nur auf sie.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er sie fand.

Sie saß an einem Tisch, hatte sich über ein Buch gebeugt und war eifrig am schreiben.

Etwas unsicherer als es sonst für ihn üblich war, ging er zu ihr an den Tisch. Er war nervös, warum zum Teufel?

„Granger?", fragte er und sie sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", zischte sie und sah ihn voller Abscheu an.

„Brauchst du noch lange mit dem Buch?", fragte er und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken.

Hermine überlegte kurz.

Eigentlich war sie gleich fertig, aber sie wollte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen ihm eins auszuwischen.

„Ich brauch's noch und es kann länger dauern, da ich gerade erst mit der Einarbeit begonnen habe", antwortet sie patzig und triumphierte innerlich schon, als er ihren Plan mit einem Satz zu Nichte machte.

„Dann macht es dir doch sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mich zu dir setze und mit in das Buch gucke?"

Das Grinsen, welches sie hinter ihrer Fassade versteckt hatte, fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Draco fasste dieses Schweigen als ein Ja auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr.

„Nein, es stört mich nicht im geringsten", antwortete sie auf eine Art, die wohl sarkastisch klingen sollte, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

Zu überrascht war sie über seiner Reaktion.

Er beförderte Tintenfass und Feder ans Tageslicht, fand aber keinen Bogen Pergament.

Obwohl er hätte schwören können, dass er dabei war welches einzupacken. Dabei war das richtige Wort, denn gerade als er eine Rolle in seine Tasche stecken wollte, war Pansy in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte ihn mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen, wo sich Crabbe und Goyle eine kleinen Kampf um einen Krapfen lieferten.

Nachdem er den Kampf geschlichtet hatte, indem er besagten Krapfen in dem Müll geworfen hatte, war er ohne noch einmal in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren zur Bibliothek gegangen.

Auf dem ganzen Weg schon hatte ihn dieses Gefühl beschlichen, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

Er sah hinüber zu Hermine, die neben sich einen Haufen leerer Pergamentrollen liegen hatte.

Ob er sie fragen sollte, mehr als ein Nein konnte nicht dabei herauskommen.

„Ähm... könntest du mir vielleicht einen Bogen Pergament leihen?", fragte er mit Zurückhaltung, woraufhin sie aufblickte, leise stöhnte und ihm dann einen Bogen reichte.

„Vorsicht, ich hab den schon angefasst!" Begann sie zu sticheln, doch statt wie sonst darauf einzugehen, begnügte er sich mit einem einfachen Wort und einer unterstreichenden Geste.

„Danke."

Er lächelte sie an, wobei sein Lächeln wirklich ein Lächeln war und nicht dieses Grinsen was er sonst zum Besten gab.

Sie blickte ihn eine ganze Weile perplex an, auch noch als er schon damit begonnen hatte die Zutaten abzuschreiben.

War das gerade wirklich passiert, fragte sie sich.

Draco Malfoy, Schlammbluthasser Nummer Eins, hatte sie, Hermine Granger, um Pergament gebeten und sich im Anschluss noch bedankt.

Dazu kam das sie noch nie solch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Das kann nicht sein, dachte sie sich Kopfschüttelnd, sicherlich war es nur eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch zu viel Lernen.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, doch konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht.

Wie sollte sie auch, wenn plötzlich einer der bestaussehensten jungen Männer von Hogwarts, sein großes charakterliches Defizit ließ sie bei dieser Überlegung außen vor, plötzlich so nett zu einem war.

Sie seufzte leise bei dem Gedanken an Draco und merkte nicht, dass sie sich plötzlich gewisse Dinge mit ihm vorstellen konnte.

Er fiel es erst auf, als Draco sie plötzlich komisch von der Seite ansah.

„Geht's dir nicht gut? Du glühst ja!", stellte er fest und versuchte dabei so besorgt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nein, nein… ich bin fertig", brachte sie stockend hervor und begann hektisch ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu stopfen.

So schnell sie konnte hatte sie alles zusammengerafft und verschwand aus der Bibliothek, noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf.

Er grinste triumphierend, was sie allerdings nicht mehr sah.

Hermine lief zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sie wollte sich am liebsten in ein dunkles Loch verkriechen.

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass ihre Gedanken ein derartiges Eigenleben entwickelten?

Unterwegs rannte sie zwei Erstklässler über den Haufen, als diese sich beschwerten, sah sie sie nur fassungslos an und statt sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen, zog sie ihnen fünf Punkte ab.

„Convalaria", sagte sie, als sie endlich das Portrait erreicht hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es warm, voll und laut.

Ron und Harry sahen von ihrem Kartenspiel auf und winkten ihr zu.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach hoch in den Schlafsaal gerannt, doch das hätte sich nur in eine neue Unangenehme Situation gebracht.

So atmete sie einmal kurz tief durch bewegte sich auf die Zwei zu.

Sie kam an Lavender und Parvati vorbei, die leise miteinander tuschelten umrundete Seamus und Dean die sich beide in Sessel gerollt hatten und ließ sich schließlich in den freien Sessel neben Harry fallen.

„Was ist los mit dir, du siehst so geschafft aus?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Hausaufgaben."

„Und die schaffen dich so?", fragte Ron und sah von dem Stapel Karten auf, der ihn vorher so fasziniert hatte.

Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Du glühst ja richtig, nicht das du Fieber bekommst."

„Ach quatsch, es ist nichts. In der Bibliothek war's nur so warm."

„Ah ja", gab Ron von sich und auch Harry sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus.

„Komm schon Hermine, wir sind deine Freunde uns kannst du es doch erzählen!", meinte Harry und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Gerade weil ihr meine Freunde seid, kann ich es euch nicht erzählen. Ihr würdet mich nur auslachen, dachte Hermine und seufzte kurz.

„Also?"

„Nun gut", begann sie und überlegte was sie den Beiden erzählen konnte ohne, dass es peinlich wurde, „Ich saß da und habe meinen Aufsatz für Snape geschrieben und dann kam Malfoy."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es dieses Ekel war?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob er mit aus meinem Buch gucken kann und sich dann sogar noch etwas Pergament von mir geliehen.

Aber den eigentlich Schock hab ich erst bekommen als er doch tatsächlich danke gesagt hat."

„Malfoy? Niemals!", rief Ron aufgebracht und sprang dabei von seinem Sessel auf. Einige der anderen Schüler blickten kurz auf und sahen zu ihnen herüber.

Ron der offensichtlich peinlich berührt war, setzte sich schnell wieder, allerdings mit leicht roten Wangen.

„Ron, mach doch bitte nicht so einen Aufstand, sonst könnte ich mich ja auch gleich in die große Halle stellen und es offiziell verkünden", tadelte ihn Hermine, woraufhin er noch eine Spur roter wurde.

„Er hat nicht wirklich danke gesagt, oder?"

Auch Harry konnte es nicht glauben, hielt sich aber im Gegensatz zu Ron zurück.

„Wenn ich es euch doch sage!"

„Der führt sicher was im Schilde", stellte Ron fest und Harry nickte.

„Ich habe mir auch schon so was gedacht, sicher hat Voldemort irgendwie seine Finger im Spiel. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein und vor allem du Harry."

Angesprochener ließ nur ein grummeln von sich hören, mussten sie denn immer wieder damit anfangen.

Im Moment verhielt sich Voldemort zwar ungewöhnlich still, aber Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser nun begann Schüler auf ihn anzusetzen, dass hätte er ja dann auch schon eher tun können.

Doch da war noch etwas, immer wenn sie begannen von Voldemort zu reden, warfen ihm Hermine und Ron diese mitleidigen Blicke zu.

Sirius war tot, er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen und arbeitet noch immer daran, aber so angeschaut zu werden half ihm nicht gerade dabei.

Bevor es also diesmal dazu kommen würde, stand er lieber auf.

„Ich geh ins Bett."

„So früh schon?", fragte Ron, der noch gerne etwas Schach mit Harry gespielt hätte.

„Will noch ein Buch lesen", antwortet er knapp.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf Rons Knie.

„Lass ihn", sagte sie leise, aber Harry konnte es dennoch hören.

Harry schnappte sich seine Tasche.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Er spürte Hermines, besorgte Blicke die ihn verfolgten.

„Er knabbert mehr daran als er zu gibt", seufzte sie.

Hermine hatte schlecht geschlafen, dass war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass sie an diesem Morgen schon so früh auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war.

Malfoy und Harry hatten ihr keine ruhige Minute gelassen.

Gerade als sie die letzte Treppe hinunter ging, sah sie das noch jemand auf dem Weg zur Halle war.

Soeben war Malfoy mit Tasche und einer Rolle Pergament unter dem Arm, die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinauf gekommen.

Sie hielt kurz inne und starrte ihn unverblümt an.

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, erst als er sie bemerkt und zu ihr hoch sah, wand sie ihren Blick ab und ging die Treppe zu ihm hinab.

„Morgen", grüße er sie und reichte ihr die Rolle Pergament, die er zuvor noch unter dem Arm getragen hatte.

„Wie gesagt, ich hab es mir nur geliehen."

Hermine nahm das Pergament an und Malfoy ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in die Halle.

Kurze Zeit später folgte ihm auch Hermine.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, legte das Pergament zur Seite und zog sich die Karaffe mit Saft heran.

Was um alles in der Welt war nur hier los?

Während sie auf den Tagespropheten wartete beschmierte sie sich ein Toast mit Marmelade und sah in der Halle umher.

Der künstliche Himmel an der Decke war heute ungewöhnlich klar, nur wenige kleine blassweiße Wolken zogen vorüber.

Während sie umherguckte und nachdachte, blieb ihr Blick immer wieder an Malfoy hängen.

Er hatte sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig benommen.

Nicht einmal eine einzige Beleidigung hatte er gestern fallen gelassen und das er ihr wirklich das Pergament zurückgeben würde, daran hatte sie nicht eine Sekunde gedacht.

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er Müsli in eine Schüssel gab und Milch darauf schüttete.

Ihr war nie aufgefallen das Malfoy eigentlich recht gut aussah.

Mit den anderen Mitschülern kam auch die Post in die große Halle.

Hermine nahm einen kleinen Kauz ihre Zeitung ab und bezahlte ihn.

Sie entrollte sie und begann die erste Seite zu lesen.

Harry und Ron kamen und sie setzten sich zu ihr.

Harry nahm auf Hermines Seite platz und Ron ihnen gegenüber, dem Rücken den Slytherin zugewandt.

Harrys erster Blick galt den Slytherin, nicht nur irgendeinen, sondern Draco Malfoy.

Dieser war geraden damit beschäftigt sein Müsli zu essen und Blaise zuzuhören.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er im nächsten Moment etwas anderes als frühstücken tun würde und so begann Harry damit sich Rührei auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln.

„Ist das dein Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei?", fragte Ron und deutete auf die Rolle Pergament die neben Hermines Teller lag.

Sie legte ihren Tagespropheten zur Seite, faltete ihn und ließ ihn in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Das ist von Malfoy", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu dem blonden Slytherin.

„Er hat es dir tatsächlich wiedergegeben?", fragte Harry und sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ja, wie ihr sehen könnte hat er das."

Sie steckte nun auch die Rolle Pergament in ihre Tasche und stellte ihren Becher auf den Teller.

„Ich geh schon mal. Hab noch etwas zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht."

Hermine nahm ihre Sachen und verließ die Halle, nachdem die Beiden ihr kurz zugenickt hatten.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Hermine vor dem Unterricht noch etwas zu tun hatte.

Meistens saß sie in der Bibliothek und schlug etwas nach oder erledigte Hausaufgaben.

Die Jungen ahnten jedoch nicht, dass Hermine an diesen Morgen etwas ganz anderes zu erledigen hatte.

Harry stocherte in seinem Rührei herum, während Ron einen Toast nach dem anderen verschlang.

Sein rothaariger Freund hatte wirklich einen regen Appetit.

Irgendwann legte auch Harry seine Gabel nieder.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte er und stand auf.

An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie Zaubertränke.

Hermine war auch nach dem Mittagessen verschwunden und so gingen Harry und Ron ohne sie zum Klassenraum.

Kurz vor dem Ziel trafen sie auf Hermine, die mit einer prallen Tasche eine Treppe hinunter kam.

„Hermine, sagt du Harry, dass ich durchaus eine Chance hätte, wenn ich Lavender um ein Date bitten würde."

„Zum ersten wärst du viel zu feige dazu Ron und zum zweiten steht Lavender auf..", sie stockte, sah den ihn an und meinte dann, „Oh nein Ronald Weasley, ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht sagen auf wen sie steht!" Damit verschwand sie im Klassenzimmer.

„Einen Sickel für mich", sagte Harry triumphierend und streckte seine Hand aus.

Ron stöhnte und kramte in seiner Tasche.

„Aber ich schwör dir, irgendwann erwisch ich sie mal auf dem falschen Fuß!"

„Geb doch zu, dass du einfach kein Glück hast."

„Aber sag mir mal eins, wieso interessiert dich eigentlich auf wen Lavender steht?"

Nun betraten auch die beiden den Raum und setzten sich in die letzte Reihe zu Hermine, die schmollte.

„Also?"

„Nun ja..", begann Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme, blickte kurz um sich, um festzustellen, dass auch keiner lauschte und sagte dann, „Neville hat mich gefragt, ob ich das nicht in Erfahrung bringen kann. Du weißt ja Hermine teilt sich mit ihr und Parvati einen Schlafsaal."

„Neville?" Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf, griff ihre Tasche und drehte sich kurz zu ihnen.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab liegen gelassen!" Schnell lief sie aus dem Raum.

Harry und Ron sahen sich nur fragend an.

Einige Nachzügler, unter ihnen Neville betraten den Raum und setzten sich auf die letzten freien Plätze oder zu ihren Arbeitspartnern.

Kaum hatte sich der letzte Schüler gesetzt, betrat Snape den Klassenraum, sofort trat Stille ein.

„Heute werden sie jeweils zu zweit einen Erinnerungstrank brauen."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen.

„Wie ich sehe sitzen sie bereits paarweise zusammen, bis auf Mr Malfoy."

Er wandte sich an Malfoy. „Wo ist ihre Partnerin?"

„Pansy ist im Krankenflügel, ihr war übel", gab er bereitwillig Auskunft.

Snape nickte und wandte sich dann wieder der Klasse zu.

„Die Rezeptur", er machte einen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin die Anleitung an der Tafel erschien, „finden sie an der Tafel. Die Zutaten stehen im Schrank. Sie haben 90 Minuten."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Hermine trat in den Raum.

„Sie sind zu spät Mrs Granger", schnarrte Snape.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich hatte meinen Zauberstab in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen."

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er voller Genugtuung, woraufhin die Gryffindor stöhnten.

„Setzen sie sich zu Mr Malfoy, wir haben bereits begonnen."

Sie folgte widerwillig seiner Anweisung und setzte sich neben den Slytherin.

Stühle wurden gerückt und die Schüler reihten sich artig in die Schlange am Zutatenschrank ein.

Sie hatte gerade ihre Sachen ausgepackt, da kam Malfoy auch schon mit den Zutaten zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Still schob er ihr einige der Zutaten hinüber und sie begann damit diese vorzubereiten.

„Granger, so schneidet man den Ingwer nicht!", protestierte Malfoy leise, als er sah, wie Hermine diesen misshandelte.

Sie stöhnte und schmiss das Messer auf den Tisch.

„Dann mach's doch besser", giftete sie.

Ruhig griff Draco nach dem Messer, drückte es Hermine in die Hand und legte seine Hand um ihre. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich zeig dir wie man es richtig macht", sagte er leise und führte ihre Hand bei jedem Schnitt.

Hermine wusste nicht wieso sie sich das gefallen ließ, schließlich wusste sie genau was sie zu tun hatte, sie war einfach nur sauer auf Snape gewesen und hatte ihre Wut an etwas auslassen wollen.

Doch nun hatte sie den Schlamassel, er war ihr wieder so nah.

Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

Plötzlich löste er seine Hand wieder von ihrer und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraun an.

„Versuchs mal alleine", sagte er ruhig.

Langsam kam Hermine wieder zur Besinnung.

„Ich weiß wie man Ingwer schneidet", murmelte sie und drehte sich schnell zur Seite.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah welche Zustände er bei ihr auslöste.

Wie froh war sie in diesem Moment, dass der ganze Raum mit Dunstschwaden erfüllt war, sodass nicht jeder ihr sicherlich knallrotes Gesicht sehen konnte.

Harrys jedoch, hatte die Beiden die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Er drehte sich nun zu Ron, stieß diesen an und deutete zu Hermine.

Ron, der es vorher gemieden hatte, zu den ungleichen Paar in der ersten Reihe zu gucken, musste dies nun zwangsläufig tun.

„Was ist?", fragte er leicht sauer.

„Hast du das gerade gesehen?"

„Was soll ich gesehen haben?"

„Hermine ist rot im Gesicht", sagte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme, da Snape die Reihe vor ihnen inspizierte.

„Kein Wunder, ist ja auch mal wieder voll warm hier drin", antwortete der Rothaarige und rührte dreimal links und einmal rechts herum im Kessel, bevor er eine kleine Phiole darin entleerte.

„Weasley, wie bescheuert sind sie eigentlich?", fauchte Snape plötzlich.

Die Zwei drehten sich erschrocken um. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Snape schon bei ihnen war.

„Muss ich die Frage beantworten, Professor?", fragte Ron kleinlaut.

Snapes verzog das Gesicht, während Harry Ron am liebsten den Mund zugehalten hätte.

„Mr Weasley, den Extrakt der Teulfelsknolle hätten sie schon vor einer halben Stunde in den Trank geben müssen, somit ist ihr Trank nutzlos geworden. Allerdings habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet."

Snape machte eine kurze Pause, um den Slytherin Zeit zugeben zu kichern.

„Ich würde sagen, dass gibt ein „S" für sie beide und einen Aufsatz über die Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen von Teufelsknollenextrakt in Zaubertränken."

Harry stöhnte, hielt sich aber zurück, er wusste, dass er mit Widersprüchen alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Als er sah, dass Ron anfangen wollte etwas zu sagen, trat er ihm schnell auf den Fuß.

Snape stand da und fixierte sie, als würde er nur darauf lauern, dass sie etwas sagen würden.

Jedoch geschah nichts dergleichen und so zog Snape weiter zu Neville und Dean, um sich seine nächsten Opfer zu holen.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Hermine nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in die Bibliothek.

Die Aufgabe die Snape Harry und Ron gegeben hatte interessierte sie selber sehr und so hatte sie beschlossen mehr über die Teufelsknolle in Erfahrung zu bringen, außerdem wollte sie noch die Aufgaben für Professor Vektor erledigen.

Schon bald hatte sie sich hinter einem Stapel Bücher verschanzt.

Vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft merkte sie nicht, dass sich ihr jemand gegenübersetzte.

Dieser jemand, schob vorsichtig die Bücherstapel vor ihr auseinander.

„Harry, ich habe keine Zeit", stöhnte sie und blickte genervt von ihrem Pergament auf.

Doch vor ihr saß nicht Harry, sondern Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Nun ich habe festgestellt, dass du mal wieder die besten Bücher gebunkert hast und da du sie ja nicht alle auf einmal benutzen kannst, kann ich ja sicher wieder mit reingucken", erläuterte er etwas unsicher.

„Hmm…", machte Hermine und sah gleich wieder auf ihr Pergament.

Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Bist du schon mit Aufgabe zwei fertig? Die ist ganz schön kompliziert, finde ich", begann er und versuchte sie so in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Hermine sah zum zweiten Mal von ihrem Blatt auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Du hast die Aufgabe auch vollkommen falsch angepackt", erklärte sie trocken und beugte sich dann etwas vor.

Mit ihrer Feder flog sie über sein Pergament und strich hier und da etwas aus, oder schrieb eine Ergänzung hin.

„So musst du das machen. Ist doch ganz leicht."

„Du kannst das wirklich gut."

„Sag mal Malfoy, was willst du von mir?" Sie blickte ihn nun entschlossen an.

„Wieso?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Du hältst doch sonst keine Teekränzchen mit jemand wie mir."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung geändert. Im Übrigen halten wir hier auch kein Teekränzen ab, oder siehst du hier Tee?" Er guckte um sich.

„Nur weil ich nicht so blind bin, wie Potter und das Wiesel und erkannt habe was für ein hübsches und intelligentes Mädchen du bist, führe ich wohl gleich wieder etwas im Schilde, oder wie?" Er sagte diese Worte offen heraus und beobachtete sie dabei ganz genau.

Hermine wurde sofort etwas rot auf den Wangen, sah ihn aber ungläubig an.

„Du lügst..", sagte sie etwas zittrig.

„So tue ich das?", fragte er während er sich zu ihr vorbeugte, sodass er genau vor ihrem Gesicht war. „Wenn das wirklich so wäre, würde ich dann das tun?"

Hermine konnte seinen Atem spüren und sie spürte, dass ihr Herz wieder heftig schlug.

Er würde es nicht tun, dachte sie und klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken fest, als sie spürte wie er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Seine Lippen waren weich und der Kuss sehr zärtlich.

Doch er wurde schnell beendet, denn kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen gefunden, wurden sie wieder getrennt und Malfoy stand auf.

„Denk über meine Worte nach", sagte er noch etwas heiser und verließ die Bibliothek.

Hermine saß vollkommen verdattert da.

Ihr erster Kuss, geraubt von einem Slytherin, von Draco Malfoy.

Harry stand da, hinter einen Bücherregal und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er gerade gehört und gesehen hatte.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment und setzte Malfoy dann nach.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu laufen, da hatte er den Slytherin auch schon eingeholt.

„Malfoy, du miese Ratte, bleib stehen", zischte er, packte Malfoy an der Schulter und zog ihn zu sich herum.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte er arrogant und schüttelte Harrys Hand ab.

„Ich will mit dir reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was WIR zu bereden hätten, Potter", blaffte er.

„Wieso schmeißt du dich an Hermine ran?" Harrys Stimme zitterte, er war wütend, doch er versuchte sich so gut er konnte zurück zuhalten.

„Ich mach mich nicht an Granger ran", antwortete Malfoy etwas gelangweilt und stemmte seine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Ach nein? Und wieso hast du sie gerade geküsst, ich hab es genau gesehen."

„Sag mal spannerst du mir schon länger nach, Potter?", fragte Malfoy nun sichtlich interessiert.

„Lenk nicht ab", zischte Harry.

„Na schön, ich hab sie geküsst, du hast mich erwischt. Und was ist dabei?"

„Sie ist meine Freundin."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr zusammen seid", sagte er kühl.

„Sind wir auch nicht."

„Also, wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Bei dir, ich will nicht, dass du meine Freundin küsst."

„Ich küsse wen und wann ich will, verstanden Potter?", zischte er genervt und fixierte Harry.

„Das tust du nicht!"

„Und ob ich das tun werde", sagte Malfoy nun wieder mit kühler Stimme und ging einen Stück weiter auf Harry zu.

„Das werden wir sehen."

Harry gefiel es nicht, dass Malfoy ihn in die Enge trieb. Eigentlich wollte er derjenige sein, der die Führung in diesem Spiel in der Hand hielt.

Doch stattdessen stand er da, an die Wand getrieben und vollkommen machtlos.

„Das wirst du", flüsterte Draco nun und legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte.

Harry war durch diese plötzliche Tat und die Nähe des Slytherin vollkommen regungslos geworden.

Langsam zog er Harry näher zu sich, rechnete jederzeit mit Widerstand, doch der Gryffindor tat nichts dergleichen.

Er schloss die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste Harry.

Harry war wie gelähmt, er wollte weg, fort von Malfoy, doch er konnte sich nicht regen, er war benebelt.

Erst als er spürte wie Malfoy versuchte mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund zu gelangen, wachte er auf.

Verzweifelt biss er zu, er merkte wie der Slytherin kurz zusammen zuckte, er löste sich jedoch nicht von ihm.

Harry schmeckte Malfoys Blut, ihm wurde schlecht und er versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien.

Und schließlich, nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, löste sich der Slytherin wieder von ihm.

Er packte seine Tasche, die er fallen gelassen hatte und drehte sich zum gehen um.

Harry stand noch immer starr da und sah Malfoy fassungslos an.

Dieser hatte ihn schon den Rücken zugewandt und den Gang entlang gegangen. An der Biegung blieb er stehen.

„Ach Potter, das nächste Mal, wenn du geküsst wirst, schließe gefälligst deine Augen", rief er gut gelaunt und grinste triumphierend.

Er bog um die Ecke und entzog sich somit Harrys Blickfeld.

Malfoy war verschwunden, doch zurück blieben eine verwirrter Harry und eine nicht minder verwirrte Hermine.

Schreibt mir wie ihr sie fandet. Würde mich freuen!

Gruß Luna

10


End file.
